Survivor: Canada - Battle of the Sexes
| previousseason = Survivor: Colombia - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty | nextseason = Survivor: Poland - Heroes vs. Villains |season = 4|returnees = Christian "Danielle" Williams (7) Danielle Villegas (7) Dawn Thomas (7) Dave Edmonton (11) Hunter Roland (7) Sasha Vance (16) Tim Fadasi(7)}} 'Survivor: Canada - Battle of the Sexes '''is the fourth season in UnderAPineapple's Mini Survivor Series. Twists *'Battle of the Sexes - 'The season will start out with tribes divided between men and women. *'One World - 'For the first three days, all 18 contestants will live all on the same beach. The tribe that loses the Day 3 Reward/Immunity Challenge will move to another beach. *'Tribe Switch - 'When 13 contestants remain, the tribes will switch. The amount of people on each tribe will remain the same (at that moment), but the people won't. *'Merge at 11 - 'Similar to last season, the tribes will merge into one tribe when 11 contestants remain. *'Final 3; Jury of 8 - '3 contestants will compete at the FTC to win over the votes of eight jurors that they either directly or indirectly voted out. Castaways *These are the 18 contestants fighting for $1,000,000 and the title of SOLE SURVIVOR! Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Dave |— |— |— | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" rowspan="3" colspan="3" |Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Madilyn | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | ''None | |— |— | | |— |— | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Sapphire | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | |— |— | |— | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Damien |— |— |— | |— |— | |— |— | | | | | | | | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Hunter |— |— |— | |— |— | |— |— | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="1" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Howard |— |— |— | |— |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="2" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Danielle | | | |— |— | | |— |— | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="3" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Dawn | | | |— |— | | |— |— | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="4" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Daniel |— |— |— | |— |— |— | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="5" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Scott |— |— |— | |— |— | |— |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="6" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Kristina | | | |— |— | |— | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="7" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Sasha | | | |— |— | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="11" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Tim |— |— |— | |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="13" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Christine | | | |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="14" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Rick |— |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | Evacuated | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="15" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Devin |— |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="16" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Cailee | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="17" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Bethany | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="18" | |} Author's Notes *Yes, Dave is intended to look like Barack Obama. *This season has 4 LGBT contestants. Damien is gay, Cailee is bisexual, Christine is lesbian, and Tim is gay (although Tim never told this to his tribe).